


I keep dancing on my own

by clairesmh



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: AU, F/M, Minor Kaitlyn Weaver/Andrew Poje, Songfic, it's pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairesmh/pseuds/clairesmh
Summary: How Tessa would react to the news of Scott's new girlfriend?





	I keep dancing on my own

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm back. I was at work today and the song "Dancing on my own" came up on my playlist and hell, I just needed to do write something with it. If you like this kind of angst thing, I hope you enjoy this little one shot.

"That's enough Kaitlyn." Tessa left the cutlery beside the plate and looked directly at the woman before her "I could hear your thoughts from kilometres away, tell me what’s on your mind.”

She listened, but continued to poke the food from one side to another in her plate while still silent.

"Tell me, Kaitlyn."

She grunted and looked at her. "It's about Scott."

"Ok?"

"You know of Kaitlyn Lawes?"

"Yes, why?"

"Things are getting serious between her and Scott."

"Oh" She wasn't expecting that. "How serious?"

"As serious as dating."

"Scott said he would not date any time soon" Tessa mumbled, more like voicing her thoughts.

"Well, it seems to me he changed his mind. He introduced her as his girlfriend to Andrew.“

She was silent for a bit.

"I hope they are happy together then." Tessa shrugged and went back her glass of wine to take long gulps.

Kaitlyn looked at her for some time to try to identify any signs of emotion but she got nothing. She returned to her meal and Tessa, fully aware that she was being watched, kept her mask on. The plan was to have a nice evening with food, drinks and gossip and she would stick to it.

For hours they talked about various subjects, and Tessa seemed to forget what Kaitlyn had told her. She promised Kaitlyn that she would take a taxi, but instead she chose to walk. Her house was only five blocks away, and she desperately needed the silence of the night and the comfort of a long walk. Her mind wouldn't shut up.

She raised up the collar of her leather jacket to keep the cold away and buried her bare hands in her pockets. The air was damp and there was a dense fog covering the streets. The floor was slippery and her steps failed more than once. But her thoughts were so far away that she did not realise how close she was to fall on the sidewalk.

Scott and Kaitlyn. After Cassandra, he had sworn he would not date any time soon. But Kaitlyn was different, he told her one day. So different that months after ending said relationship and planning to be single for a long time, he was now dating her.

His girlfriends never bothered Tessa, but this time the news had left a bitter taste in her mouth. It was the way he spoke about her, the way their conversation had suddenly been cut shorter each day and how he felt betrayed because it was Kaitlyn who told her that now he had a girlfriend. And she knew deep down, she nurtured the hope to be his next one this time. After so many years of being his partner and best friend, she felt the love grow and became something more powerful than she was capable of expressing. And the fear of not being liked back in the same way and risk losing his presence in her life overall because of some awkward situation, made her close her feelings under a solid armour. 

The silence of the streets was interrupted by the loud music that slipped through the cracks of the door she was approaching. He would be there, she knew, and at one point she took the long way home knowing she would find him there.

Tessa stopped at the front door and there was a small queue of people waiting to get in, but she went straight through security and gave him a nod. He returned and stepped aside for her to get in.

She was not yet intimate with the new club security, but the man certainly knew that she should get in anytime she wanted.

When she got inside, after a quick walk through a small corridor, Tessa saw the women there wearing tight dresses, very high heels and heavy makeup. The music was loud, too loud and the electronic rhythm accompanied the blink of multicoloured lights. She went straight to the bar and greeted one of her friends.

“Tessa! I didn’t know you were coming tonight"

“It was a last minute thing." She smiled when the gigantic body of John crashed into her in a brotherly hug.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Gin and tonic, please. Make it extra strong” She added with a wink.

He hissed, but kept the words to himself. With the agility of someone who did it for years, he began to prepare the her drink.

"Though day?"

"Just a bit annoying” She shrugged and changed the subject "It is quite busy today for a Wednesday night”

Tessa turned from him and rested her elbows on the bar counter while looking to the dance floor ahead of her. She kept talking to him as she scanned the room.

For a brief second she felt inadequate wearing jeans, boots and comfortable sweater beneath the black leather jacket. But it didn’t really affected her because her mind was too far gone to deal with a wardrobe divergency.

"Scott is here tonight as well, I bet he will like to see you”

She quickly turned and said at once. "Don't tell him I'm here.”

John noticed how she was acting weird. He raised an eyebrow to her tone, but chose to not comment. "All right then. You are the one knows how to deal him anyway”

She smiled without humour, and lifted her drink in a toast to him.

"I'll take a walk around, see you later.”

Tessa quickly walked away and he took his time looking at her while she was on his sight. He knew exactly what was her problem, apparently the news spread quickly.

She found a dark little corner to be and when her eyes turned to the center of the place, like a magnetic reaction she saw Scott. And Kaitlyn.

They were oblivious to all the hundreds of people around them, as if they were surrounded by a bubble. She wore a tight dress of dark blue hue and the white skin seemed to shine under the bluish light. He only had eyes for her and so had she with the same intensity.

Kaitlyn was a beautiful and desirable woman. She had a curvy and proportionate body to her height. Tessa saw Scott take a lock of her hair out of her delicate face and his hand continued to go through the entire length of the long blond strands until he reached her waist.

He was a possessive man and everything in him claimed her as his own. Tessa knew that, at the end of the night, he would take her home and show her in every possible way that she belonged to him now.

Tessa drank until the last drop of her drink in one gulp and slipped through the people to go to the bar for another one. Two drinks, extra strong again. This time she didn't ask John, but one of the new bartenders who wanted to please everyone and certainly putted a little more Gin than he should.

She drank one of the glasses right there and the other she took with her. Johnt watched from afar and exchanged a look with another friend who saw the scene from another perspective.

She went back to the corner where Scott was still on her sight and her music began to play. A remixed version, but it was still her music. She closed her eyes and her body got into the rhythm of each note. Tessa took a step forward and if he looked that way, she knew he could see her, but that wouldn’t happen. He never truly saw her.

She saw him kissing Kaitlyn with enthusiasm and watched his body get as close to her as he could as they moved to the music he loved as well.

Tessa felt her head getting heavier, but she did not care. The drink in her hand was gone as she let herself loose. She spun around her axis once and at the second turn, she stopped listening to the song around her. In the third round, she lost the notion that there were people around to her and closed herself on her own bubble.

She was his friend, she would always be by his side and do anything for him, but whom he would take home that night was Kaitlyn.

She continued to dance alone, at her own pace. He could be there, a few meters away, but he was unreachable and she would have to continue to dance alone. She looked at the dance floor one last time as Scott kissed Kaitlyn once again, whispering something in her ear, something that made her blush and a different sparkle glittered in her eyes. Then she took a deep breath and returned to dance on her own axis. It was her space, her own bubble, and she could never stop moving.

But she also could never stop the tears from falling.

___

  
_Sit down in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh no_  
_And I'm right over here, why can't you see me, oh no_  
_And I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the guy you're taking home, ooh_  
_I keep dancing on my own_

 

**Author's Note:**

> So... how was it? Please, let me know what you think, tag me on twitter too if you'd like (claire_smh)! See you guys next time :)


End file.
